


Big egos

by SwingKing



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingKing/pseuds/SwingKing
Summary: Scarlett and share have fun with each other and some friends of shane~





	Big egos

Scarlett often worked so damn hard every day that she could never have much fun with her friend Shane. They had a particular relationship that allowed them to fuck anytime they needed a quick good fuck or a loving lovemaking session. Today though Kimberly felt especially needy as she drove home thinking how long it's been since they had any fun, she called him using the car audio.  
”Hey Shane!”  
”hey scar! Is something up?”  
Why does he always have to ask that  
”can't I just call my man?”  
”uh-huh, you want dick don't ya?”  
Scarlett nearly choked on her own spit, she should be used to his bold choice of words but she still forgets to breathe every time.  
”first off yes second off you want to?” she said after a minute of Shane laughing on the other line  
Fucking prick  
”sure babe in the down, I have an idea to spice up today though~” he spoke the last word with a hushed tone that Scarlett knew meant sweet new surprises, she shook lightly in her car seat at the thought of whatever he has planned for her and her holes.  
”mmmgod sounds great daddy~”  
A dark chuckle came from the other line and he hung up, she felt like she broke some kind of speed law with how fast she got home.  
She opened the door in a flurry, looking for him but not seeing him anywhere.  
Did he leave to grab something?  
She went to the bedroom to undress from her work clothes where she felt a familiar warm body and her vision was blocked by a smooth fabric.  
“Babe don’t scare me like that”  
She yelped fidgeting away for a moment before she recognized who it was.  
”mmm I'm sorry baby I couldn't resist, but I had to blindfold ya for your surprise”  
Scarlett felt her body flush down as her mind started to melt with the possibility of what he could do.  
He wasn't the one to hold back on the kinky with electro, food, and just about anything that wasn't inherently gross we tried. Her pussy felt hot and panged in want as she kept dreaming of the pleasure soon to come.  
”Scarlett, what's your color?”  
Her daydream was interrupted by Shane's voice, he sounded worried. He was probably asking for the color to see if she was okay with this.  
”green”  
”good girl~” he kissed her cheek and slowly turned her body around, Scarlett feeling his hot breath on my neck and chest as he worked down her work clothes to the floor had her panties wet by the time he got to them, Scarlett moaned as he plunged a finger inside her wet hole, the finger curling and teasing her.  
”mmm on the bed baby girl”  
She didn't need to be told twice as she laid herself on the bed, a little more clumsy due to being blindfolded but easy enough.  
She felt Shane's eyes on her as he walked around the bed, she felt his hands on her wrist and the lovely clink of handcuffs, she also loved being bound when they had sex and her oussy got wetter as Shane put handcuffs on the other wrist.  
”you ready for your surprise baby?”  
She nodded frantically 

A doorbell-no THE doorbell rings 

”they're here now~” Scarlett felt the mischief on his tone as nothing but deliciously bad.


End file.
